themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
"Careless World"
"Careless World" is the first track off Tyga's second album, Careless World: Rise of the Last King. Lyrics Intro I awoke from a dream Filled of a world full of greed and hate The world was my thoughts, and surroundings I realized I needed to rise... and become king My own destiny Hook Take a look around, tears from they eyes Knees on the ground, money in the sky Take a look around, ain't shit nice? Praying for my life, hope I make it through the night 1 Take a look around, the city on fire It's all taking place in the middle of my mind I stand in the middle, cause death right beside Murdering is simple, get your life simplified Where the bones lie, rebuild another life America's pie, put my hand in the pot I can't get caught in the streets I was taught Raised off anger, but it wasn't my fault Nigga, take a look around, it's needles on the ground Never gave three fucks, and I still don't now I'm fucking in the house, babysitter on the couch Thirteen like, "What this shit coming out?" Pass me a jimmy, I ain't ready for a child I hope nobody hears: "Bitch, why you so loud?" Turn on the tube, put my head on the cloud Breathe, inhale, the angles can't help Tyga Take a look around Hook Take a look around, tears from they eyes Knees on the ground, money in the sky Take a look around, ain't shit nice? Praying for my life, hope I make it through the night Take a look around 2 Take a look around All night, fighting em for my life Praying that everything gon be right (Take a look around) Ain't it nice, truth over the lies? Young Knights, we kings in the skies (Take a look around) I ride around in my city Bitches pictures up in they titties Man, you fake, all of us know it I'm original and I show it Roll one time for everyone down and T-Two times for the nigga that bounce Then why you sitting round on some couch shit My money building, like houses Feeling like you wise Truth be told, it's all lies These the days of out lives Why you wasting all of your time? Voices from the skies Said that evil fall in yo rise They judge me low to the dirt Then they celebrate to of my highs Why you-Why you wanna be fake, I fucking hate you Why you made cause I ain't take you? Last day alive, I wouldn't even date you "I'll replace you with somebody better" that you only make up We just make up, wake up king and queen and rule the world a little later Later on in that day, tears all in her face I said I’m going away She begging me to stay Took a look in her eyes, then she put my hands on her waist Said, “Don’t leave, we’ve got a baby on the way” Take a look around All night, fighting em for my life Praying that everything gon be right (Take a look around) Ain't it nice, truth over the lies? Young Knights, we kings in the skies (Take a look around) I ride around in my city Bitches pictures up in they titties Man, you fake, all of us know it I'm original and I show it (Take a look around) I ride around in my city Bitches pictures up in they titties Man, you fake, all of us know it I'm original and I show it (Take a look around) Martin Luther King Jr. I want you to know tonight That we, as a people, will get to the promised land And I’m not worried about anything, I’m not fearing ANY man My EYES have seen the glory, of the coming of the Lord Link * [http://www.sharebeast.com/d9ybh4cp1hq0 www.sharebeast.com/d9ybh4cp1hq0] Category:Tyga Songs Category:Careless World: Rise of the Last King Tracks